


The elevator

by theneighborshotcrowbar



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, neighbor x player - Freeform, oh no I wrote another nsfw shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborshotcrowbar/pseuds/theneighborshotcrowbar
Summary: The neighbor catches Nicky in his elevator. literally.
Relationships: Mr Peterson | The Neighbor & Nicky Roth | The Player, Mr Peterson | The Neighbor/Nicky Roth | The Player
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The elevator

* * *

worry not, my children, here's the

[link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TDy9_MkWY_fQ15qKLgdkvxwlzurZlu0m/view?usp=sharing)

to it. 

I just hated, how ao3 doesn't know the meaning of space between lines and denies the existence of _enter_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I realized, that I wrote, like 5 fanfics since the last, and none of them is up, soooooooo instead of putting them up, I wrote another today???????? yeah, that's the case.... 
> 
> *FAQ:*  
Q: why are you submitting only 18+ writings holy fuck man  
A: *slaps bookshelf’s ass* this bad boy can take so many unpublished writings. I don’t upload serious writings for a reason: there’s always at least one person per fandom, who thinks that stealing the idea and changing two words in it is unique work….:(
> 
> Q: why is it always their first time?  
A: I don’t fucking know…why not?
> 
> Q: they fuck, and that’s the plot?  
A: nope, not at all. I want to add more, than just that. I’m always trying to improve my writings. 
> 
> Q: will there be non nsfw writing?  
A: probably, someday.


End file.
